Alien fabric meets bigger on the inside tech
by werewolf714
Summary: The man in the blue box sometimes works miracles completely by accident.


"Sunketsu!" Ryoko woke from yet another nightmare of losing her best friend. It had been a while now but she still hadn't gotten used to life without him. Even with Moko she often felt very lonely without the talking sailor uniform.

Curling up in a tight ball Ryoko sobbed quietly as she recovered from the shock of the dream.

Little did she now, high in the sky far above her, floating out of the atmosphere were little red threads.. These threads had been scattered but they belonged to something she dearly missed. However, they were casing someone else a bit of grief.

Little red threads, drifting and loose floated towards the thing that disturbed the space around them, slowly tangling in the delicate parts within the odd, blue box. Inside the blue box was far bigger than without and many of the damaged red threads that had once been Senketsu found themselves being pulled out of delicate machinery by an irritated and sad man with a british accent.

"Odd… Little strings reading as life forms… What _are_ you?" He asked as he pulled more free of the parts so he could once again resume traveling, not that he really had any place he wanted to go at the moment, not so soon after losing someone he cared so much about… The man didn't seem to notice the tear that rolled down his cheek and struck a pile of strings.

When the liquid made contact it was quickly absorbed and the threads started to glow.

"What's this?" The man asked, curiously watching the strings as they all started glowing and untangling themselves. From there they started weaving together of their own accord. The man watched curiously, running a hand through his short, spiky brown hair.

The threads took form, the glowing faded, leaving a navy blue and red sailor uniform behind. The pattern on one side of the scarf was an eye patch with and X over it the other looked like an eye, all red and yellow. That eye took focus like a real eye and locked on the strange man in the long brown coat and bright red converse shoes. Despite seeming to look right at him the article of clothing didn't seem to actually see the man and started screaming instead. "Ryoko!"

"Ryoko? That sounds Japanese…" The man noted, tilting his head curiously.

The uniform blinked and looked at the man. "It is. Do you know where she is?" It sprang forward, grabbing the man's shoulders with its sleeves. "Is she safe?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know either of those things. I've never met this Ryoko person." The man said apologetically. "She's important to you though, isn't she?"

"The most." The clothing said, slipping away from the man and looking around at the strange room, they were sitting under some sort of engine looking thing that glowed brightly, above was a room in mostly brown, little secular lights all over and a single door with a phone attached to one side.

"I see… So, do you have a name? Does your race? I've never seen talking clothing before and that's really saying something from me." The man asked.

"My name is Senketsu, I'm a Kimoi created from Life fibers…. What is this place?" Senketsu asked.

"This is my T.A.R.D.I.S. Beautiful isn't she?" The man seemed quite proud of it.

"Yes… Wait, why would Ryoko's name being Japanese be surprising to you? You're speaking it!" Senketsu demanded.

"Actually no, I'm speaking Gallifreyan. Because of the Tardis you hear Japanese while I hear Gallifreyan, wonderful thing really, makes speaking to other races very easy." The man smiled.

"Gallifreyan? Where on earth is this 'Gallifrey?"

"It's not on earth at all, it's another planet."

"So that makes you…. Not human." Senketsu said, following this.

"Nope, Time Lord." He smiled.

"So this… Tardis, it's a time machine?"

"And a spaceship."

"Who are you?" Senketsu asked.

"I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor who?"

"That's it, just Doctor."

"Oh." Senketsu found this 'Doctor' very strange but decided not to press the matter, right now he had more important things to think about. He threw his sleeves over the edge of the rail and pulled himself up to the main deck of the Tardis to get a better look around. "Can this machine take me back to Ryoko?"

"We can try, where did you see your friend last?" The Doctor asked, climbing up after the strange uniform.

"Falling through the atmosphere from space as I burned up." The Kamoi deadpanned.

"Oh." The Doctor furrowed his brow. "Most people don't… survive that kind of thing…"

"Ryoko is special! She's got Life fibers fused into her body and I took the brunt of reentry. I have to find her and be sure she's alright!"

"Well…" The Doctor sighed, walking over to one of the many control panels of the Tardis. "Where do you think she'd be by now?"

"Honno town, Japan." The Kamoi said confidently.

With a nod the Time Lord started pulling levers and pushing buttons and an odd, loud sound filled the room. there was a slight shake as the Tardis set down and the sound faded, the Doctor turning back to Senketsu and motioned to the door. "Let's go find your friend."

The Kamoi hopped along side the tall man in his blue suit, they stepped out the door together, setting foot on a beach facing the ocean, Senketsu was so busy looking around that he missed the saddened expression that crossed Doctor's face.

Before them lay open ocean and a long bridge that lead out to… nothing.

Honno was gone.

The fabric of the living uniform went all bumpy as his eye widened and he let out a distressed growl.

"Tri City was dismantled a week ago, everyone who once lived there has moved off… Most to the city behind us." The Doctor said calmly.

Senketsu turned sharply, examining the city, it's streets, the people… He turned a bit more to look down the beach, there he spotted something.

Someone.

Dressed in a modest swim suit stood the girl he knew so well, her black hair a mess about her face, hiding her eyes as she walked and her shoulders shook but not from laughs. Behind her he saw Moko and her family but they hadn't seemed to notice Ryoko's pain.

"Ryoko…" Senketsu breathed, shocked to see her so sad, she didn't have to wear him for him to tell she felt horrid.

"Is that her?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes… RYOKO!" The Kamoi cried and charged quickly down the beach towards the saddened teen.

"Sen…" She started to lift her eye's from the sand. "ket… su?" She looked up fully just in time to be tackled to the ground by the happy uniform. She looked at him, shock on her face and tears in her eyes.

Senketsu wrapped his sleeves around her shoulders in a hug.

The Doctor smiled sadly at the sweet scene, glad that this strange story between the two of them seemed to come to a happier close than the one from the last time he was on a beach. With a sigh he stepped back into his Tardis, traveling away.

"How?" Ryoko was asking, somewhere between laughs and sobs as she hugged the fabric that was quickly warmed by the sun.

"It was him." The Kamoi explained, turning to point out the blue box only to find it gone.

"Who?" Ryoko tilted her head in confusion.

"He's… gone…"

"Huh.." The girl huffed. "Didn't even get to tell him thanks… Oh well."

With that Ryoko stood, going back over to Moko and her family to show them the miracle of the day, they all seemed very happy, all glad she'd stop moping.

**End**


End file.
